


Restless Little Soul

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet Ending, Nightmares, Other, Sad, Suicide, lonely nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: This wasn’t the first time Morty cried alone. This was nearly the tenth night he cried alone in bed. Sleep seemed impossible to get, and nightmares plagued his mind.The boy would hug his pillow a little tighter each night, tears soaking the fabric and his bedsheets.Rick used to help him through the nightmares.Rick...





	Restless Little Soul

This wasn’t the first time Morty cried alone.No. This was nearly the tenth night he cried alone in bed.Sleep seemed impossible to get, and nightmares plagued his mind.The boy would hug his pillow a little tighter each night, tears soaking the fabric and his bedsheets.Rick used to help him through the nightmares.Rick…Morty’s heart hurt at the thought of him,The picture was clear in his mind.Rick lay dead on the ground, his blood pooled around him as he let out his final shaky breath, the bullet to the chest that he took for Morty still fresh.Morty cried alone again that night, and Rick couldn’t hear him.Rick wouldn’t hear him ever again.With tears blurring his vision, he stood and looked out the window, watching the stars as they shimmered in the darkness that surrounded them.He’d never again fly among the stars or even leave earth ever again.With some trouble, he opened his window and crawled onto the roof, staring up at the stars.A smile came to his lips as he began to step off the roof.“I’m coming, Rick..”  
Darkness.It was cold. He was alone. Then it all faded. The feeling of warm arms embracing him forced his eyes open, and he sleepily looked up at whoever was now holding him tightly.His heart fluttered when he could make out that it was Rick… and he looked.. happy?  
“Took you long enough..”  
Morty didn’t dare question anything. All he knew was that he was warm and happy. He was with Rick.  
“Do you want to go get some ice cream?” Rick asked, the question only receiving a nod in reply.The older man let Morty down to his feet, and the two began to walk off together.Rick wrapped his arm over Morty’s shoulder as they walked away.Morty glanced back to see his own dead body, mangled at the foot of the house.  
He smiled and turned to join Rick.He didn’t know where they were going, but then again that was nothing new.Rick was with him.It was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old Drabble I did late at night. I didn't spell check it, so apologies for any grammatical errors.


End file.
